Deepest and Most Desperate Desire
by RavenclawsLioness
Summary: When Harry takes Hermione with him to look into the Mirror of Erised, Hermione sees the one thing she wants above all others. ONESHOT


"Harry, where are we actually going?"

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. You'll see in a moment."

Harry and Hermione were wandering the halls after hours. The night before, Harry had been up looking for information of Nicholas Flamel. That morning, he had told Ron and Hermione about a mirror he had found on his way back. He'd told them that when he looked into the mirror, he saw his family. Ron would have joined them, but Norbert's bite had proved to be venomous. So while he was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, Harry and Hermione were wandering the halls in search for the empty classroom that housed the strange mirror.

"Harry, couldn't we just go back to Gryffindor Tower? If Professor McGonagall catches us-"

"It's somewhere near here, I can feel it. Just trust me, 'Mione." They peered into the classrooms on the hall. They had just left their fifth disappointment, when they heard a familiar,

"_Meow."_

They stopped dead under the Invisibility Cloak. Even though they were First years, they knew that there was only one creature in all of Hogwarts that made that sound. Hermione turned to find Mrs. Norris staring at her invisible form.

"What do we do?" she whispered to Harry.

"Into this classroom," he breathed back, "just be really quiet." With a nod from Hermione, they walked over to the classroom as quietly as they possibly could. And not a moment too soon, for as soon as they closed the door, Filch's voice could be heard asking Mrs. Norris what was wrong.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the caretaker trooped away, Mrs. Norris more than likely in his arms.

"Well that was close," Hermione muttered. "I can't believe we almost got caught again, Harry. After all the points…" her voice trailed away. Harry was facing the opposite direction, and even though it was dark and she was facing the door, Hermione could tell he was grinning like a madman.

"We've found it, haven't we?" she asked in a dulcet tone.

"Yeah," Harry whispered.

Hermione turned towards Harry, who was indeed staring into a magnificent mirror. She stepped forward, expecting to see Harry's mother and father. When she was able to see into the mirror properly, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You see them don't you?" Harry asked excitedly. "I think I have my mum's…" He looked at Hermione, surprised. She was shaking her head; her jaw was still hanging open.

"You don't see them?" Harry asked. There was no missing the disappointment in his voice. That was probably what awakened Hermione from her state of astonishment.

"I don't see them, Harry but I can see," she thought for a moment; never once taking her eyes off of the strange mirror.

_I can't tell him the truth._ She thought. _It would just scare him._

Immediately she thought up a suitable lie.

"I see you and Ron doing your homework without my help," she said. "Obviously this mirror shows us what we really want. That's why you can see your family, Harry"

Harry thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense. I really appreciate you helping me and Ron with our homework by the way." Harry smirked as Hermione laughed.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and grabbed the cloak. They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower in silence, each trying not to think about what they saw in the mirror until they were in bed. When they were able to see the Fat Lady, Harry pulled the cloak off of them. The Fat Lady was asleep, and after a moment of whispered argument, both Harry and Hermione whispered,

"_Balderdash."_

Without even waking up, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. They stepped inside.

"Well, I'm worn out, 'Mione," Harry yawned, "see you in the morning." He walked up the stairs to the Boys' dormitory. Hermione followed suit. She maneuvered her way through the dormitory to her bed. As soon as her head had hit the pillow, sleep began to make its way into Hermione's being.

Her last thought that night, had been what she saw in the mirror. Not Harry and Ron doing their own homework, but a scarless Harry and herself locked in a passionate embrace. That was, and always would be, the deepest and most desperate desire of Hermione Granger's heart.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you liked it. **Please Review.**


End file.
